Housebroken
by azrael
Summary: *SLASH CONTENT* This is a continuation of my first work, The Unexpected Wedding Date. It's been some time since the two were married and it's time that they add another member to their family. :)


Author/ff.net: Azrael  
Paring: Percy W./Oliver W.  
Rating: GP   
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine...how many times do I have to say it...not mine...not mine JK Rowling owns them.   
Warning: **SLASH CONTENT**  
Notes: This is a continuation of my first work, The Unexpected Wedding Date. It's been some time since the two were married and it's time that they add another member to their family. :) 

House broken

Prologue

Oliver knew the moment that he stepped inside the pet shop that he made a very big mistake. His best Thane asked him to buy him some fish food, and since he and Percy were going to the mall to watch a movie, he decided that what would be the harm in doing it. Now he wasn't quite so sure. At the moment, his husband Percy is peering in one of the cages and is now holding a conversation with one of the occupants.

"I know you're so adorable……who's the cutest puppy in here." He heard his Percy asked the brown fur ball. "It's you, yeah…it's you….you're the cutest one…no doubt about it…you are… yes you are." Oliver can't help but smile at the baby talk. If the Ministry of Magic could see one of their heads, he wondered what they would think. 

Suddenly one of the clerks at the counter, went towards them and Oliver knew that it wasn't a good thing to be happenning. The girl walked up to Percy and said. "Would you like to hold him sir?"

"Oh. Can I?" The look on Percy's face was positively radiant. As the girl took the puppy from the cage, Percy gave his husband a glorious smile. When Percy turned his back and gathered the puppy, Oliver gave an inward wince. This is not a good thing at all. The puppy looked at him and he sent a telepathic message to it. "Please pee, please pee." 

The puppy all but ignored him and gave an excited yelp. And started licking Percy's face. Oliver knew by his husband's delightful façade that this wouldn't be an easy thing to discourage.

"Can we take this home with us?" Percy asked Oliver hopefully.

"I don't think so Perce, you're always at work, and I'm on the road most of the time, who'll take care of it?"

"I will, I'll take him to the Ministry of Magic with me."

At the word magic, the girl looked quizzically at Oliver.

Oliver gave the girl a wry grin. "He works at the prime ministers office, he just calls it magic, because of all the paperworks, You'd like to be able to do magic just to get all of them done."

Percy gave an awkward pause, as he recognized that he just made a faux pas.

"That must be a hard job."

Percy nodded.

"The puppy won't be any trouble. Just leave him with a bowl of food and clean water, he'll be all set." The girl chimed.

"See Oliver, he won't be any trouble." Percy looked at the puppy. "Will you boy? No, the cute little puppy won't be any trouble." The puppy answered by yapping continuously. "See Oliver, he won't be any trouble at all."

"No, Percy, we haven't talked about this yet. We have to consider all the options, we just can't take a puppy home. We haven't planned anything on getting a dog. Besides, I don't think Pooh and Hermes will like all that running around that puppy would do."

"Please…. please…pretty please." Percy asked imploringly, putting the puppy in his arms, and holding the dog's head towards Oliver.

"I'm sorry Percy, we just can't."

Percy gave Oliver the "look". Which meant that Oliver was in trouble. He didn't quite know what that trouble is going to be, since every time he receives that look, Percy does a different thing altogether.

Oliver remembered the first time he forgot about their anniversary. He was busy setting his Quidditch players on the new plays, the when he looked at the clock, he already saw that it was ten minutes past twelve. When he returned home, his bags were packed and on the front door. He slept in the guest room for a week.

Percy handed the puppy back to the girl. "Here you go boy. I'm sorry but the big mean old man doesn't want us to be happy." Giving the puppy one last pet and gave Oliver a glare and stormed out the pet shop.

"I swear, Thane, you're going to regret making me buy your damn fish food."

~0~0~0~0~

I'm thinking of a good name for the next member of the family, I think we all know who that member is going to be....suggestions please, the best craziest funniest one.. I'd need help with this one. Thanks guys


End file.
